


The Future

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Arranged Marriage, Cas shows Dean what he saw, Coda, Dreamwalking, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s12e19 The Future, Season/Series 12, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas comes to Dean in a dream and shows him the future he saw from the nephilim.





	The Future

Dean stood in the motel room, surveying his surroundings. It looked familiar, but then again they all seemed to blend together over the years. Still, something about it…

 

“Dean?”

 

“Cas?” Then the realization hit him. “Is this?”

 

The angel gestured toward the bed. “This is where we made love, when I was human.” A hazy image of Dean on top of him under the blanket appeared.

 

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

 

“It’s the only place I can safely be with you. I need to tell you, to  _ show _ you why I’m doing this.”

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand and pulled him close. With the other he gently stroked his face and brought their lips together.

 

Images sparked inside Dean’s head. He saw the two of them cuddled in his bed together, researching a case. He saw himself holding a baby as Cas held the bottle to feed it. They were smiling over it. 

 

He watched a little boy toddle free of Cas’ hands and take his first steps. Birthdays and Christmases...Uncle Crowley? Grandma Mary? Auntie Rowena? Everyone was so...happy.

 

Sam and Eileen wore matching bands and had a little girl. No images of hunting. No British Men of Letters. They had a family.

 

Their kiss broke and Dean’s eyes fluttered open. “Cas? This is what you saw?”

 

“Yes, Dean. Kelly entrusts us to be the fathers of her child. We love him as our own and he unites us all. Lucifer is the bringer of light. What he didn't know was that this light was inside a child. All the beauty and love that once filled his grace is amplified by a human soul.”

 

“Cas, what happens if the kid goes dark side? That's unspeakable evil amped up.”

 

Castiel just smiled and continued lovingly caressing Dean's face. “That’s why we are meant to be his parents. Lucifer was jealous of humans and it corrupted him. This child will see the pure love between an angel and a human.”

 

Dean looked down and away. “We’re not together, Cas. We...you pushed me away and then I was still hurting so I pushed you away. We never got on the same page. You keep leaving me when I need you to stay.”

 

“Dean, I love you and I know you love me. When he is born, heaven no longer comes for me. Crowley regains his throne and restores the order of hell because when the child is born pure, the demons lose all faith in Lucifer. We are free to be together.”

 

“Cas, there’s still the cosmic consequences…”

 

“My Father absolves me of my sins against heaven in exchange for my guardianship.”

 

“That's it? We get married and adopt a baby and everything is hunky dory? It’s all too neat. Wrapped up in a bow. It’s too good to be true, man.”

 

“Have faith, Dean. At least faith in us.”

 

“I’m tryin’ here, Cas. But with our track record...something bad always happens. Us I can get with. All the other stuff…”

 

Castiel embraced him and gave him another tender kiss. “Then start with that. He will come soon and I will call for you.”

 

Dean was left alone in the room. He laid down on the bed and pulled a pillow close to his chest. He ached for the future he saw. Could they really have that? Could he live happily ever after with an angel husband and a half archangel son?

 

He woke up in the same position but in his own bed and in his own room. He looked longingly at the empty space beside him and wished Cas was there filling it. He wondered what all it would take to convert the room across from his to a nursery.

 

Dean rolled over to retrieve his phone from the side table.  **_Are we us again?_ ** He texted to Cas.

 

**_We never stopped, my love. Marry me?_ **

 

Dean smiled at the phone.  **_Yeah, why the hell not?_ **

 

**_Soon, Dean._ **

 

**_Love you_ **

 

**_I love you too, Dean._ **


End file.
